Don't Cry Hinata chan
by miah-cute
Summary: Summary: What will Naruto do if he heard Sakura confessing her love to Sasuke. Will he still continue to pursue Sakura, or will he finally notice Hinata. NaruHina


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original characters.**

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic so be kind on your reviews. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter I

* * *

**

It's another day in Konoha. A blonde Genin was awaken from sleep by the gushing of sunlight coming from the window of his tiny apartment. He jumps out of the bed and walks towards the window. A smile was formed from his lips as he was greeted by a beautiful sunrise. He watches the people walking on the streets and villagers doing their morning routine.

_It's nice to see everything is back to normal._

The threat of Akatsuki is now over after Naruto successfully defeated its members a couple of months ago. Last week, he was also able to retrieve Sasuke back to Konoha after a forceful battle with Orochimaru. Sakura was a big help in convincing Sasuke to return. Although he failed to kill Orochimaru, he was sure it will take years before he can recover from his defeat.

He glances at his clock sitting on top of his desk beside his bead. He likes that clock. Iruka gave it to him a couple of months ago, shortly after his return from 2 ½ years of training with Jiraiya.

_It's just 6:30. _He is wondering what will he do today. He has no mission.

Tsunade gave him a week long vacation after his release from the hospital yesterday. Since Sasuke was still in the hospital. He decided to visit him.

He quickly took a shower and wore his favorite clothes. His attire is still the usual orange suit but the upper part now is color black. He picks his forehead protector which now has a longer black bandana and ties it on his forehead. He closed the door then run towards his favorite place.

* * *

_One super size beef miso Ramen please_, Naruto shouted as he takes a sit in his favorite Ramen shop.

_I hear it. You don't have to shout_, replied Teuchi while glancing at his faithful customer.

_Here's your Ramen! _

Naruto smells the aroma as Ayame place his order in front of him. He breaks his chopsticks and began to eat his breakfast.

* * *

_I'm going now father._

_Yes_, Replied Hiashi...

The dark blue haired chunin bowed then runs towards the gate of Hyuuga Manor.

_Going training Hinata-sama?_

Hinata looked where the voice was coming and saw Neji standing outside the gate.

Since Naruto defeated Neji on the third part of the Chunin exam almost three years ago, Neji have started treating Hinata nicely. He now respects Hinata not only because she is the Hyuuga heiress but also as a good ninja.

Hinata also have change. She has grown a lot confidence through the years. She is no longer afraid or nervous when talking to Neji.

_Good morning Neji. Yes. I'm going training_

Neji walk closer to Hinata. _You have been training hard for the last 3 years. You have become strong. You might still not be able to defeat me but I'm sure you can put up a good fight. I'm happy for you._

_Thank you Neji_… _You too have become very strong, that's why you are a Jonin now_.

Neji smiled at Hinata. _Thank you too Hinata-sama. You better go now._

_Hai!_.. Hinata bowed on Neji and start running towards the training ground.

Naruto finishes his fifth bowl of Ramen, paid his bill and took the trail to the Konoha's Hospital.

* * *

_Ichiraku ramen is the best! _as Naruto rubbed his stomach to feel its fullness 

He wonders what he will do after his visit to Sasuke. He is thinking of playing with Konohamaru but he remembers that since Konohamaru is a Genin now like him, he might be busy doing some mission.

Then, he remembers Tsunade gave also Sakura a vacation.

_Maybe I should go out with Sakura-chan. Yeah! That's right! I will ask Sakura for a date. I will show that Sasuke dope that I'm the right man for Sakura-chan_.

By the time he reaches the hospital, it's almost 8:00. He quickly run through the stairs and walks in the corridor. Then he stops in front of a room. Glancing at the number on top, this is it! Room 205. He holds the doorknob when he heard someone talking from the room. Naruto decided to peep first on the room. He opens the door slightly enough to see who's inside. He saw a pink haired sitting on a chair beside the bed.

_It's Sakura-chan_.

He looks on the bed and he saw Sasuke , sitting but still on top of his bed. Naruto's heart starts to beat faster. He listens to their conversation.

_But Sakura, of all the bad things I've done to you, I betrayed Konoha. Why do you still treat me nicely_.

_I don't care on what you've done to me. Even if you betrayed Konoha a hundred times. I will never hate you Sasuke-kun. Tears from her eyes are now falling_.

_But why?..._

_B…Because.._ ..

She takes a huge breath.

_It's because I love you Sasuke-kun_.

And that's it. Naruto was stunned. He feels like the whole world was crushing him. The pain he feels is more than all the injuries he got in battle. He cannot bear this any longer. He closed the door and run as fast as he could to where his feet would take him.

_You love me?_

_Yes Sasuke-kun. I don't know when did it start but I know I already loved you even before you left for Orochimaru._

There was a silence.

_How about Naruto?_

_What do you mean Sasuke-kun?_

_Naruto... Naruto likes you too._

_But… I have no feelings for him. You're the one I love._

_But he deserves you're love more than I do. Think about all the thinks he have done for you. On how many times he risks his life just to save you._

_But Sasuke-kun._

_You should give him a chance. Maybe, you will to learn to love him too.

* * *

_

Hinata has just arrive up when she saw a familiar figure sitting on a tree branch. She walks closer to know who it is.

Her face turns red when she saw...

_Na..Naruto-kun_. She shouted.

There was no answer. He didn't seem to hear. He was still lost at scene he saw in the hospital.

_Naruto-kun._

Still no answer. She didn't know why he was here but she is happy to see him.

_He looks sad_, Hinata murmured.

She jumps up the tree and sits beside him.

_Naruto-kun. Are you alright?_

Naruto soon realize he was not alone. He raise his head and look who's beside him. The beautiful blue hair, and those eyes, those pearly white eyes. He can't be wrong. He only knows one who owns that look.

_Hin_…_..Hinata! ..._

Hinata suddenly felt some nervousness. She blushes again. She looks down and starts to play her fingers.

_What are you doing here Hinata?_

_Uhm… welll…_

This is her problem. She can't speak well infront of Naruto. Her nervousness and shyness overcomes her whenever Naruto looks at her. The reason is obvious to her. She has a big crush on Naruto, or maybe more than that.

_W…What?_

_I said why are you here?_

This is it. Now he will thinks I'm really weird. A weird, timid girl who acts strangely in front of him. But No! I shouldn't act like this specially this time. Naruto-kun has a problem. I should cheer him up. I must be brave for Naruto-kun.

She gathers up her confidence and start's to speak

_Uhm..well…you see Naruto-kun, this place is where I train. When I arrived, I saw you sitting here. I try to call you but you didn't hear me so I jump up here_.

Naruto then scans the area, from not far away he saw cut logs ready to be used for training.

_How about you Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?_

Naruto froze at that question. He doesn't know what to answer.

_A..Actualy, I really don't know. My feet just took me here_.

_What's wrong Naruto-kun? You look lonely._

_What are you saying Hinata. I'm fine_. He quickly rubbed the back of his head and shows his usual foxy grin.

Hinata looks at Naruto. She was not convince. She didn't need her Byakugan to see he was lying.

_I know you have a problem Naruto-kun. I can see it in your eyes._

Naruto's face turns sad. _I guess I can't hide it fro you._

_What's your problem Naruto-kun?_

_I'ts nothing Hinata, nothing big._

_Oh really... You know you can tell me anything. Maybe I can help you._

There was a long silence. Naruto wasn't sure if he can tell this to Hinata. Although Hinata was always nice to him, he feels they are not close enough. The only person he is comfortable of telling his problems is Iruka.

Hinata decided to break the silence. _It's okay if you don't want to tell me Naruto-kun. I understand that we are not that…_

_You know Hinata,_ Naruto interrupted. _Your right. Maybe what I need is someone to talk too._

Hinata now listens to what Naruto is saying.

_It's about Sakura-chan._

Hinata's heart broke. She didn't expect that this was his problem. She knows he likes Sakura. The most popular girl back in the academy. And her greatest rival on Naruto's heart. The truth is, she don't want to talk about this. She wants to end their conversation right now. But she couldn't. She must help Naruto even if that means she's gonna hurt.

_What about Sakura?_

_You know I like Sakura-chan_.

Hinata felt like someone is pinching her heart. She feels she was fainting. I shouldn't stop. I must continue. This is for naruto-kun.

_Yes. I know that_.

_When I visit Sasuke today, I saw Sakura-chan talking to him. I heard her confessing her love to Sasuke._

There was a sudden joy on Hinata's heart. If what she heard is true, then that means she still has a chance.

_Please help me Hinata. I don't know what to do_.

Again, there was a long silence.

Hinata's is now on a deep thought. He is thinking of telling Naruto to stop pursuing on Sakura and find another girl who will love him. And of course that girl is her. But there is another part of her mind that tells her that it is not right. She don't wants to be selfish. If she tells him to forget Sakura, that will make Naruto sad and she don't wants to see Naruto lonely.

_Do you still like her?..._

_Yes! I always like Sakura-chan_.

Hinata felt like her heart was breaking but she was expecting that answer. I shouldn't be hurt. I was expecting this. I must continue for Naruto-kun.

She looked down; tears are no forming in her eyes. She gathers her strength and began to say the words those words. The words that will surely break her heart.

_Naruto-kun_. Her voice is now a little shaky. _If you really like her that much, you shouldn't stop now. Even if there seems to be no hope, it should stop you from attaining your goal. You must keep trying, that's your ninja way isn't it?_

At that point, Naruto's face brighten up. He smiled at Hinata.

_You're right Hinata. I should not lose hope. I will be the future Hokage. I will not let that Sasuke dope beat me._

_That's right naruto-kun. I know you will_. Tears are now shedding from her eyes.

Naruto then noticed that hinata looks sad. _Are you alright hinata?_

Hinata wipes her tears with hand. _Sorry Naruto-kun but I have to go now_. Without even looking at Naruto, she jumps down and starts to run.

_Where are you going Hinata?_ Naruto shouted.

_I'm going home now_, replied hinata but still looking straight. Her tears now continue to fall freely.

_Hinata! … Wait… I thought your going training_. But it was no use. Hinata is now too far away to hear him.

Naruto was left there staring at her as her figure slowly fades away from his sight.

* * *

_Why did you come back Hinata?_ Hiashi asked sensing her daughter's presence. 

_I…I'm sorry father but I think I'm not feeling well_.

Hiashi faces her daughter. _You look pale. Are you sick?_ He reaches her forehead and tries to feel her temperature.

_I not sick father. Maybe I'm just tired_.

Hiashi then study her face. He saw the redness in he eyes. _Are you crying hinata?_

_No! … I'm not crying father. My eyes just caught some dust when I was running_.

Hiashi was still not convinced but he decided not to pursue the matter. _Alright. You can go now._

_Thank you father. She bowed then starts to run towards her room._

Hinata quickly closed the door and jumps to her bed. Her face now buried on her pillow.

_Naruto is happy now, I make him happy, I should be happy for him. But why does it have to hurt so much_. Tears are again now falling from her eyes. She cried for a couple of minutes before she fell asleep.

Hinata didn't leave her room all day. The servants just brought her some food. She still weeping sometimes but what consoles her is that she make Naruto feel better. And she's content with that, at least for now.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed thinking of what had happen earlier. After his conversation with hinata, he went straight to his apartment. He just stayed there all day. 

He can't sleep. Something is bothering him. _Why does Hinata suddenly run away?_ And there another thing. He wasn't sure but he has a feeling that she was crying when she run. He cannot confirm it because he cannot see her face when she was running.

_Anyway, I haven't thanked her yet so maybe I should see her tomorrow_. With that he closed his eyes and starts sleeping.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar. Tips, comments, or suggestions are very much welcome. **

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
